


//dumb dog

by MostlyAMan



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Drug Use, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyAMan/pseuds/MostlyAMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW, EXPLICIT : Drug use, humiliation. Yamazaki knows just how to get his favourite dog barking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	//dumb dog

He was exotic.  
  
Tan and blonde, the colours of the tropics and fruit and blue ocean and sand, pinned against a wall in a dingy competitor's lounge. The colours were dull, grey half-light casting a storm over the bay of Woo. Shen Woo. What a tantalising young man he had pushed against concrete. What a dumb whore he had after saying the right words.  
  
 _Dragon Pills_.  
  
He'd hand them over, right? Fuck, he was itching for his next fix, antsy and stupid and wagging his tail at the mention of the ambrosia the older man hinted towards. He wouldn't be talking about them if he didn't have them, right? He'd fight for them! His fists had been crushing, but weren't a match for blade slashed over exposed knuckles, a coldness that trailed up his side and ghosted over where bruises would well, a rumble informing him what he'd have to do for the prize.  
  
 _It'll be good, Shen. We're going to have fun, kid._  
  
Obsession made him nod his head, a huge hand rising and opening.  
  
And it fell, rewarding a valiant effort with a white paper sachet.  
  
Greedy, the paper tore and pills fell into a waiting hand, which he crammed into his mouth. The sick crunch of pills ground between fierce teeth was music to the mobster's ears and he watched, looming and grinning as the stupid animal beneath him swallowed the bitter powder, groaning as he slumped back against the wall to let the high crash over him.  
  
It didn't take long before jaw slack and breath in heavy pants, the exotic creature looked up with that dumb look on his face. His tongue lolled from his mouth and he grinned, a palm roughly rubbing down the bulge in his jeans. He was gonna be hard as hell and he knew it, the buzz taking over as he drawled.  
  
"Yamazaki..."  
  
Invitation accepted.  
  
Hands even bigger than his own on that coffee skin made the younger man groan, pressing up into more contact. A disjointed laugh came as he was manhandled and manipulated, burning nipples brushed and pulled and pinched so that he squirmed, hopelessly palming his clothed, straining erection. Those pills were fucking good to get him that horny that quick; Yamazaki almost wanted to be where his twisting little toy was, blissfully panting at such simple actions that drove him more and more wild by the moment. He grew tired of just touching and pushed up, pressed his face into a huge neck and moaned.  
  
Words weren't on his mind, as tongue and teeth savaged his mouth, a welcome violation met with delicious sounds of want. When Yamazaki tore himself away, blood smeared his lips and tongue and Shanghai's finest writhed against him.  
  
The Dragon's dick was huge. An imposing, rock-hard, sticky thing that drooled for the touch of leather and didn't want to stop. Horny beyond measure and thick as shit, the tan, muscled god knelt up and peeled tight black jeans down his thighs, letting chains rattle and fingers be crammed into his open mouth to gather drug-laced drool. He pushed eagerly down on thick fingers pressing against his asshole as if they couldn't fill him fast enough, groaning as another monster cock pressed against his and a grip managed to stretch around them both.  
  
He laughed until Yamazaki's mouth stifled him into groans and grunts as he was fucked on two fingers, the depravity lost on a mind so high, it couldn't be pulled back down. All of his body buzzed, ached and yearned for more pleasure be was being roughly granted, a tough grip jerking them both off and grinding the slick heads, before striking down at heavy balls hard enough to make him yelp.  
  
Worthless dog.  
  
He came first, oozing pearly spunk that sung of far-off locations and shuddered as the attack didn't let up. It was painful and so good at the same time, those fingers slamming into his prostate over and over, milking him for all that he was worth and then some, enduring in far-out bliss as his brain melted away, leaving him warm and full and content until a hand pushed at his mouth and he licked the fluid as it was wiped messily over his face, too far away to care that he was slapped wetly, that fingers were stuck back into his mouth to clean them, that he was slumped against a wall with his mouth open and drooling, a mess for someone else to clear up.  
  
Such a loyal beast.  
  
They'd play again.


End file.
